


Date Night

by KingfieldIsCute



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bear!David, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingfieldIsCute/pseuds/KingfieldIsCute
Summary: Dwight  works up the courage to ask his crush out on a date.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 28





	1. Early Morning Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll really can't get rid of me and my stories I guess. I'm having internet problems so I have nothing better to do than write Kingfield, and I hope everyone is OK with that.

It was a crisp autumn morning, and browned leaves danced across the schoolyard. A meek looking man made his way to the front doors, as he waited for his few friends to arrive. Mid-town High was fairly small, having only around 900 kids. This meant almost everyone was close with each other, yet Dwight still felt out of place as the anxious and shy boy he was. He checked his watch, 7:32, he still had 30 minutes until classes started. As if summoned by the minute hand itself, two voices immediately called to him from a distance. "Hey Dwight!" He heard from two figures emerging from the forest. Claudette and Jeff always walked through the woods as a short cut, despite Dwights warning them about the ticks. Dwight gave them a friendly hand wave and the group of three made their way into the school.

Dwight and his friends quickly made their way to the back of the lunchroom and made themselves comfortable. "So have you talked to him yet?" Claudette asked, clearly trying to get Dwight to follow up on his crush. "Well no, not exactly." Dwight said, nervous about asking him out. He wasn't even sure if he was into guys at all. "Well he doesn't seem interested in girls, considering he's been single ever since he arrived" Jeff told him. "And, I've heard that he is free this weekend!" Dwight closed his eyes, trying to swallow the nervous energy he normally possessed. "Alright, I'll do it. But only if you guys promise to come with me and stay nearby." Dwight told them in a voice marked with slight confidence. Claudette and Jeff agreed and everybody began to leave the table to find Dwight's prize.

It didn't take long as the man of Dwight's dreams entered the cafeteria as they passed by the front door. He was 5'11 with lighter brown hair and a short almost crew cut hair style. David was a transfer student from the UK, and his accent and skin tone matched the stereotype of a guy from Manchester. However, The Brit's accent wasn't the only thing Dwight fell head over heels for. David wasn't a typical jock. He had large and beefy arms, and a rounded stomach with little love handles to compliment his size. He was hairy all over, with a scruffy beard and the tank tops he wore left nothing to the imagination, including his fur. David was confident in his body and kind to others in ways the stereotypical jock would not be. Dwight could only feel love for this man.

"Hey David!" Dwight called out to the larger man, hoping his voice could offset his anxiety. "Ello, lads and lass. What brings ya cuties teh talk to me?" Dwight gulped again, forcing his anxiety down with with spit. "W-well, I was just wondering, i-if you didn't have plans this Friday, maybe y-you would want to uh hang out? Catch a movie, maybe?" Dwight internally winced. Would his stuttering was going to scare David away? "Oh? Fancy a date with me ya cute little lamb? Coz I'm free whenever yer wanting, luv!" Dwight was in shock. The guy he had been so nervous to talk to, just freed his schedule up to go on a date with him. "Oh! Well, uhm, Friday night works for me, there is that new Nightmare on Elm Street movie we could, uh, see together, maybe?" Dwight struggled to keep his cool as his mind began racing a million miles a second. "Absolutely luv, I'll pick ya up around 6:30" David gave him a smirk right as the 5 minute bell sounded. "I'll see ya later little lamb" David said still cocking a smile. Dwight could not believe anything that just happened. He was going on a date David King.


	2. The Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight finishes the day and gets ready for school the next day, all while thinking about David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a more boring chapter, but I wanted to give some information about the world around Dwight so it didn't feel dead, and in case I wanted to explore this story past the date.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by with Dwight lost in thought about David and their date. His brain refused to take in any information his teachers gave him as he continued to day dream about that wonderful man who gave him butterflies in his stomach. Fantasies about how they would kiss or hold hands and cuddle, danced in his mind until his friends pulled him out. "We are so happy for you!" The smaller black woman said to Dwight. Claudette was always a super supportive friend and now was no exception. "Yeah man! Let us know how it goes" Jeff said. He was Dwight's only straight friend, and was often treated like an outcast for being a bigger guy who liked punk things. The three of them became fast friends as they had similar nerdy interests, and weren't exactly popular. "Thank you guys! I'm a little nervous about it, but still excited for tomorrow night!" Dwight told them with a smile plastered to his face. Tomorrow night could not come soon enough.

The walk home was virtually non-existant, as Dwight lived right next to the school. It was a quaint two story townhouse, that he had called it home for the past 6 years. As he walked through the front door, he noticed his parents weren't home yet. Dwight gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't come out to them yet, and didn't want them asking about his day. Dwight finished his admittedly easy homework, and decided to go to bed early. He hadn't been sleeping well recently, and he just wanted the day to be over. He let Claudette and Jake know he was going to bed early so they could keep messages to a minimum. He sent a text to his parents as well so he could sleep uninterrupted. Pajamas soon replaced his school clothes, a soft t-shirt with cute camo sweatpants, and he brushed his teeth. Dwight settled into his bed before he got a notification. "Goodnight Love <3" it read. He didn't recognize the number, but he quickly realized who it must have been. Dwight wondered if he should text back, before concluding he should wait tomorrow. After all, he was going to bed so he could be ready for their date.

The moment Dwight's eyes fluttered opened, he reached for his phone. Dwight texted the not-so mysterious number from last night and apologized for not responding. "Good morning! Sorry for not answering, I was going to bed. I'm excited for tonight though!" He waited a couple minutes for a potential response before realizing David may not check his phone early in the morning before school. Dwight started getting ready for school. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and went downstairs to decide if he wanted to bring lunch from home or get something at school. Before he could even make the decision, his phone buzzed and he saw a text from his parents. "Don't forget to talk to us when you get home, we wanted to know your plans for the weekend." A pang of annoyance crossed his face as he did not want to discuss anything about his personal life with them. He knew he had no choice however, they could easily stop him from seeing David tonight, and he wouldn't let such a kind hearted man down. "No problem, will do after school" he texted back before leaving, ready to start his day.

His thoughts once again turned to the confident guy who stole his heart. David King, "The Brit" and jock who defied every expectation, was his date for the night, and no one could take that from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how good this chapter is, I tried to be descriptive without being super boring, so im sorry if I failed lol


	3. Daydreams Before Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is given a suprise, and he meets David throughout the day.

Dwight arrived at the High School to find Claudette and Jeff waiting for him. Normally they didn't show up early, so something must have been up. "Hey! Uh, why are you guys doing here so early?" Dwight asked politely. They both looked at each other before pulling out two slips of paper. "We wanted to help you out, and make your date that much more special" Claudette told him. "We bought you and David the tickets, that way you can buy his popcorn or what not and without breaking the bank." His friends knew him well, especially since they didn't even try to talk him out of spending money on a guy during their first date. "Thank you guys so much!!" Dwight hugged his thoughtful friends, and once again made their way to their table in the back. 

To everyone's suprise a larger figure had already claimed their table. Dwight recognized the man immediately however, as he saw David King turn his head to lock eyes with the supposedly average white boy. "Ello lovely, just wanted to make sure no one took me cutie and his mates spot." Dwight was speechless, no one had ever arrived early enough or with an intention to take their spot. Dozens of questions swirled in his head as he tried to figure out why David would want to protect his spot. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have an early practice this morning so I can pick ye up later." As if the bear-like man could hear his thoughts, he left before any of his half-formed questions could be answered. "Well that was a little weird." Jeff said. "Yeah it really was" Both Dwight and Claudette agreed. Soon giggles broke out as they tried to jynx each other and left for their separate classes. 

Dwight couldn't forget about David's chocolate brown eyes, or his ruggedly cute face. Math passed him by as he pondered how his scruffy beard might feel when cuddling, or how warm he might feel when his big strong arms wrapped him up. In English he wrote about how it would feel to sleep with him, snuggling his soft tummy and hairy body. His last class was gym. However, his teacher hardly cared what they did, so he decided to sit under the bleachers and watch David practice. David noticed his silent fan watching on, and gave him his trademark cheeky grin that said "I hope you're ready for tonight". Dwight's face turned a bright pink as he realized it was directed at him. During their last 10 minutes of class, when most kids would change out of their gym clothes, David made his way over. He smelled of sweat and a faint cologne, intoxicating to Dwight who had little experience with men. "Are ye excited fer tonight? Coz I sure am, knowing I get a cute little lamb to meself fer the night." Dwight once again smiled, trying to distract himself from the blood rushing to his face again. "Ye-yeah, absolutely! I'll be ready by 6:00, if you maybe want to swing by a little earlier? Only if you want to of course." Dwight kicked himself for his indecisiveness, when David was so confident. "Absolutely, I'll see ya round then cutie." David left with another smirk, the same one burned into Dwight's mind. A genuine smile for him.

Dwight felt only nervous excitement for his movie date with David. However, he was surprised when his parents were waiting for him in the living room. Their faces did not betray how they felt and Dwight started to sweat. "Hey sweetie, we just wanted to check up on you!" His mom said with a hint of concern "Yeah Dwighty-boy, we heard you had plans tonight with some new friends" His dad always trying to keep the mood light said. "Yeah, I'm uh just going to see a scary movie with some friends" Dwight lied. He found it easier to mix the truth with a smaller lie, otherwise he would stutter over his words and it would be obvious. His parents took his answer to heart and made small talk about his grades and school life. He was eventually able to step away to his room and get ready for his special night. Dwight took off his backpack and checked his phone before he realized what time it was. 5:27. He would be there to pick him up in 30 minutes, and Dwight would not waste a minute to impress David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a little slow going, I'm still not sure on my plans for this story, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.


	4. A Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and David finally go on their movie date and continue to fall in love.

The shower started at 5:30. Dwight had never taken a quicker shower of his life. At 5:34 deodorant had been applied and Dwight left his bathroom. He spent the next ten minutes deciding what to wear. He made the decision to avoid t-shirts, but he didn't want to wear a dress shirt, or anything too fancy. 5:47. Dwight finally decided on a pink button down with a dark navy blue sleeveless vest, and complimented by his lighter blue skinny jeans. Dwight then threw on some muted pastel colorer socks along with a pair of converse that had line green coloring around the outside. He hoped the pastel colors would give a little pop to him without going overboard on bright colors. He quickly took a look in the mirror and decided he liked his outfit for the night. Dwight was ready. At 5:57 he sent David a text telling him that he would be waiting by the door. A feeling of nausea washed over him as he thought about all the things that could go wrong. David could decide to bail on him, he could be busy again, he could have been in a car wreck, or worse killed! Dwight fought to push those thoughts away until David pulled up to his house in his little blue truck. 

Dwight was shocked, as he expected the child of a wealthy family to have expensive tastes. "Oi, are you the Dwight Fairfield who asked me out on this little date? Coz I could've sworn that little lamb wore a t-shirt and jeans, and now this cutie has gone all out." David seemed to know exactly what to say and do to get Dwight's face to blossom into an array of pinks and reds, and Dwight was helpless to stop him. "I uh, wanted to look good for you, so that's why I uhm decided to wear this." Dwight worked to collect himself before hopping in to David's truck. The cab was fairly small, only able to fit himself and David comfortablely and it smelled like pumpkin spice. "Fall is me favorite time of year, so I always try to keep that smell around" David told him, noticing the smaller man's infatuation with his surroundings. Dwight loved autumn as well, and enjoyed wearing sweaters and hoodies around this time of year. During the drive to the movie theater, Dwight and David got to know each other. David didn't care for his family much and tried to spend as much time away from them as possible. Dwight also learned about the tattoos the larger man had, and what each one meant. The rose was from a Rugby League in the U.K. and the Lion was an homage to the King's "family sigil". However, David was planning on making the lion in to a bear, as he felt more spiritually connected to them. Dwight paid attention to every word his date said, intoxicated by the man's charm, the pumpkin spice scent, and a hint of cologne that reminded Dwight of the forest. David seemed to enjoy himself as he continued to make Dwight smile with every passing minute, and that brought warmth into his eyes as he smiled back at his date. 

As they pulled in to the parking lot for Midtown Movies, David's face went white. He had never seen so many people line up for movie like this. Dwight, however did not have any anxiety. He still had his ace in the hole. "Don't worry! My friends got us tickets already so we won't have to deal with the line." Dwight said with confidence, a feeling he was not acquainted with. David smiled his devilish smile once more and wrapped his arm around the confident lamb. They walked up to the front door and made their way to the concession counter. David ordered the largest popcorn they had, with garlic flavoring, and a package of reeses pieces. Dwight decided to get a small popcorn and a drink for each of them. David pulled his wallet out before Dwight handed the kind worker 40 dollars and paying for everything himself. "Oi, ya didnt need to do tha, I have money meself." David didn't want his date to pay for everything himself. "Don't worry about it! I wanted to do something nice. Just think of it as gas money!" Dwight told the larger man, trying to not stare at how amazing he looked. He finally had a good look at his date. David wore a white button down, with a darker jacket over top. The sleeves were pushed up slightly and Dwight noticed the silver watch he had. Dark blue jeans added to his look, and black boots, covered mostly by the jeans, made him appear even more imposing and attractive. "Whatcha starin at there luv?" Dwight was snapped out of his trance with blush. "I uhm, just noticed how good your outfit looked." Dwight told him truthfully. David's face gave a half smirk before they locked hands and made their way down the hall to theater 11. 

"A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Entity Consumes All" was the name of the film Dwight wanted to see. He loved horror movies, even though he often got really scared afterwards. However, he wasn't scared this time. David would protect him, Dwight knew this for sure. The movie consisted of Freddy Krueger getting lost between realms and ending up in a never ending game of cat and mouse. Constantly chasing survivors and preventing them from escaping by any means necessary. Each death was more gruesome than the last, and original characters were sprinkled in to flesh out the universe. Dwight was enthralled, only being thrust back to reality by the sudden fear that would overtake him as a survivor died and he latched on to David. David would bring him closer and the two would share a warm embrace as the smaller man was calmed. Dwight's amusement in turn gave warmth to the rugby player as he loved seeing Dwight content and happy. The movie ended with some sequel bait as spin-off movies were teased about the various other survivors and killers. Dwight made plans to watch more of the series as the two walked out in to the lobby. "Man I can't wait for the next movie to come out now!" Dwight whisper-yelled, full of excitement and wonder at new thing to nerd out about. David enjoyed seeing the lamb get excited about his interests and wanted to cheer him on, but he wasn't sure if Dwight liked him yet. 

As the two walked back to David's truck, it was clear that a spark had been started and their faces made those feelings clear. "I've had a wonderful time, little lamb, and I'm glad ye enjoyed the movie. I'm even more glad I was able to spend some time with the cutie who makes me happy." David finished his short speech off with a hug. Dwight wasn't expecting what would happen next however, as he felt David's scruff against his face and the warmth of his lips against his cheek. The shy boy blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he stuttered "T-t-thanks" in response to the shock. Dwight felt his knees almost give out from the infatuation he felt, and David picked him up. "Havin a little trouble standing my lamb?" David asked, understanding the situation fairly clearly. Dwight only nodded his head as the large rugby player lifted him in to the front seat. David soon followed and they made their way to Dwights house. Before they went in to the theater, the sun was shining with bright vibrant pinks and oranges, the end of the day. Two and a half hours later, and the stars where shining bright. The cool night made even more impressive by the cloudless sky made for a gorgeous sight. The majesty of the night took control and they rode in a comforta le silence.

As their night came to a close, Dwight fell in to a lull of dreams about life with David. The happiness they would share, the lives they could lead, the pleasure they could have. Dwight was awakened from his dreams by the abrupt change of scenery as they left the woods and parked in front of Dwight's house. "I had an absolutely brilliant time with you tonight, and I can't wait ta see ya again." David told him, in all the sincerity he could give. Dwight smiled and the impulse to make out with this incredible man was strong. Dwight did not normally act on his impulses and yet he still gave the man a soft peck on the cheek. "I hope we do too." He said, ready to jump in to a relationship with this intoxicating man. He hopped out of the truck and gave a somber wave goodbye as he walked up to his front porch. "I think David King is my boyfriend now." He whispered under his breath. A beautiful image was burned into his mind, and he could not wait to see where his journey with David would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if i should continue this story, but let me know if you think I should !

**Author's Note:**

> Bear!David is my calling card, and thats that on that.


End file.
